The present invention is more particularly related to removal of petroleum hydrocarbons from contaminated soil or dirt which is found at or adjacent to gasoline storage tanks, gasoline pumps, and other areas where petroleum products have impregnated the ground. The invention is also useful for removal of hazardous and non-hazardous solvents, and volatile and semi-volatile organic compounds from soil, including, without limitation, toluene, ethanol, phenols, and chlorinated solvents.